1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to a lens barrel assembly and a photographing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a zoom lens barrel assembly having a small thickness in a storage state and providing a zoom function with a high magnification and a photographing apparatus including the zoom lens barrel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens barrel assemblies mounted on photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras and camcorders embody optical systems having various focal lengths by controlling a distance between lens groups. Since the optical systems of cameras may be converted into wide-angle lenses or telephoto lenses by using lens barrel assemblies, users may take photographs with various viewing angles while standing still at the same spot.
To control a distance between lens groups, relative locations of barrels supporting lens groups should be changed. When photographs are not taken, elements of barrel assemblies are stored in bodies of cameras. To provide compact cameras having small thicknesses in response to market demands, thicknesses of barrel assemblies in a storage state should be reduced. Recently, since a high performance zoom function is also needed in compact cameras, barrel assemblies should not only have a small thickness but also provide the high performance zoom function. However, since it is possible to move lens groups in a barrel assembly within a previously determined range of a stroke length, it is essential to provide spaces for installing a guide groove or a hole with a certain length on the elements. Due to this, the reduction of thicknesses of barrel assemblies may be limited.